Darker Than Black
by 99rain99
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's soul is really rare and delicious which is extremely desired by a certain demon. By the time, the young earl has come to love his demon butler but does Sebastian love him back or will he only end up devouring Ciel's soul? YAOI WARNING!
1. Prology: Blood Stained

**Warnigs: Violence and Yaoi (BoyXboy) Don't like, DON'T READ!**

_Rain: So this is a PROLOGY of Darker Than Black. I'm writing it at the moment and I wanna know if people want to read this before I start publishing the chapters, so please ENJOY AND REVIEW! :))  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Darker than Black<strong>

_''I knew that I slept, dwelt in my dreams when I suddenly awoke._

_Something made me awoke...A voice? _

_Something was surely calling me, _

_reaching me with tiny hands._

_It was rather funny because it had been so long..._

_The excitement grew too great to resist, I just needed to know._

_I opened my eyes, and looked:_

_It was a small boy with big eyes filled with despair, his naked body covered by his blood._

_He was really beautiful, but he was in pain,and tortured by those ravenous humans who sought an eternal life._

_He was used, sacrificed, laughed at, killed._

_He looked so weak... _

_But how could those small hands contain such a willpower to push through the paths of hell..?''_

_**Zero: Blood stained**_

A blood stained child looked at me his big eyes wide open. I could smell his fear, but somehow he didn't try to hide. Not that he could free himself from that cage for he was weak... but once I saw his soul, I knew he was worth of approaching. Oh, it was so delicious. His soul was so shattered yet it shone beautifully like a just fallen snow. I laughed sweetly at him ignoring the other humans who shouted at me, and tried to approach me... But they were no good at all. Their souls stank badly, and I could see how corrupted they were, stained by greed. I focused my eyes on the child whose eyes stared at me in pure horror. Maybe he hadn't believed that they really _managed _to summon me.

''My, my... Such a little lord I have gain. Well, you've paid enough to cross the river of death to call for me, but if you want me to grant your wish, it will cost your _soul_.''

I could see how he startled at that, and only it made me smirk evilly. This child was interesting, I could almost imagine the taste of him...

''Now, tell me...''

I leaned down to touch his cheek, and I felt the sweet vibration ran down his spine as he swallowed.

''What do you wish for?''

The boy blinked twice, then I could have sworn to see such a _wrath _inside his dark eyes before he reached me.

_''I... want power... to have my a revenge against people who did this to me and my family!...''_

He was so honest, so willing to throw his life, his place in heaven, his body, his dreams in order to get them killed. To have a revenge. I liked that.

''Very well, little one... Call out for me, and I shall make a contract with you.''

_**''DEMON! I'LL MAKE A CONTRACT WITH YOU!''**_

chuckle.

''Okay then... I shall put a contract mark on you. The seal is stronger when it's placed somewhere really noticeable place... Now, where do you want-''

_''ANYWHERE IS FINE! Just give me POWER!''_

Oh, so sweet. I placed my hand on his head and made him gasp. Rarely such a greed was to be seen in a human who was pure. He was dead serious and I could see the light burning inside his big eyes.

''Alright, you greedy child. I shall put the seal into that big eye of yours filled with despair..''

After the contract was made, he ordered me to kill everyone inside the room and burn the house down. After I finished, I took a form that would do well as a butler of his household. I stepped from the shadows to meet him. He was so small yet he didn't show his fear behind his empty mask as he studied me. I smirked at him and bowed my head.

_''Now, my lord... Give me any order..''_

_''Oh this would be so interesting... Would his iron throne crumble down,or would he shine and fly up high like an eagle? Either one... I __**will **__follow him to the very end.''_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rain: ARGH! I'm really sorry for any possible mistakes! (feels like I'm not getting any better at english) :( So, if I'll start publishing the chapters, the pairing will be SebastianXCiel but because I LOVED the anime, I think Claude and Alois will attend also sooner or later ;) So tell me what you think about it, and THANKS FOR READING!<strong>  
><em>


	2. Eyes Shone Red

_**Warnings: Violence, swearing & yaoi (means BoyxBoy) Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Orhers: Enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>First: Eyes shone Red<strong>_

_''Lack of happiness brings salvation to emptiness..''_

A lovely morning shone through the closed curtains. The small figure slept calm yet noisily, tugging his small hands under the huge pillow. I smiled, and chuckled at the view.

_''Perfect.''_

The boy moved a bit as I opened the curtains, ready to start a new exciting day:

''Good morning, my lord! It's time to wake up...'' I almost purred, my voice ringing attractive. The boy moved again and started to groan.

''Ten minutes...'' He gave me the usual reply which I answered by laughing. ''No, we have much to do today, My lord. I'm afraid you have to get up, _now._''

Yes. That's the magic trick. With a bit emphasis on the word, he was ah, so eager to wake up. He moved to sit on the edge of the huge bed, while I told him what was for breakfast and the normal things for the day.

While I undressed him, I couldn't help but to once again notice the beauty of my young master: He had short, silky, blueish hair which fell perfectly to his eyes without covering them. He had two really big eyes, the left one blue, and the right eye, where our contract mark remained, was slightly violet. He had a smooth, silky skin which smelt of honey. He was so thin, but somehow not fragile looking... Yet he was so small even for a boy aged thirteen, but that body contained a massive weight of greed and sins.I could smell the sweet scent of his pierced soul, the scent of _him. _Oh, it was so tempting and calling, yet I knew I would eat it someday...

I chuckled as I started to dress up that delicious body; he was just like a doll. He made a warning face, and I shut myself up immediately. He knew how I longed for his soul yet he didn't tremble as I touched his neck. I chuckled yet again, this time inside my head.

_''A doll indeed... my doll. Mine to play with, mine to break.''_

Indeed. So lovely child.

''Oi. What the fuck are you spacing out? Serve the tea immediately!''

I wanted to laugh at my sweet dreams. No, this kid was a spoiled brat, the earl of the family Phantomhive. I could almost taste his name on my lips, but I bowed my head.

''Yes, my lord.'' And served the perfect jasmin tea with little chocolate cookies. He didn't look pleased, but he didn't complain so it served him well enough. He rarely said anything praising about my work, but it was only a natural thing for _his _butler to be perfect in every way. I was _hell_ of a butler anyway. I _needed _to be perfect since it was a part of our contract...

''..And today you'll have both violin lessons and dance lessons, but both of your teachers are absent so I shall teach you today.'' I finished, and watched as his expression turned slightly angry; he hated me being his teacher. Mutely I chuckled again. I knew my bocchan could be really _cute _when he gets angry, but somehow it would ruin his focus so I let him be.

The morning went on peacefully, but I coulnd't help but notice that young master was really in a bad mood today. He wasn't the most happiest person, but usually his greed to become a perfect head of Phantomhive family drove him to work hard... Today he didn't seem to care about it. After shouting his small throat sore for me, he stormed out of the glassroom. I also did an exception, and didn't go after him since it had been a while since he had been like this.

He avoided me, and didn't summon me as much as usually but of course I kept my eyes on him all the time. He looked tired, and really annoyed. He shouted much at his servants, and didn't do well in his studies. His anger filled the whole mansion and made everyone confused.

''Waah! What's with Ciel-sama today? He just suddenly started yelling at me how bad I am in my work...!'' Finny, our gardener cried. ''Yeah, and to me he said to burn in hell... I don't understand what he mean by that though...'' Bard said, and rubbed his burnt hair. ''...And to me he said that I'm the most useless and clumsiest maid ever...'' Meirin said and wiped the tears away from her big glasses.

I sighed really deeply, and rubbed my aching head.

First of all, Finnie had once again ruined our trees by cutting them badly, and made them look like trimmed sticks. Second, Bard had once again managed to burn our kitchen into ashes, so I couldn't blame bocchan for that, and for Meirin... She had tumbled all our silver plates to the floor, and of course they broke. I'm pretty sure it didn't please master today since he's in a bad mood anyway...

''Everyone listen! Bocchan has had a horrible day! He doesn't really mean the words he says, but you shoul really _do _your work more properly...'' Well, they stopped crying, but they didn't look so happy when I ordered them back to work.

I myself chuckled inside my head. That was just like _my _bocchan. And he could be so _cruel _sometimes. I remembered the first time I met him, and learned about him. He was an annoying, spoiled brat, who couldn't even tie his laces. But he was aristrocrat, noble, beautiful, and smart. He could take any game on, and win.

He would stood when all others fell. He would stand on his small feet without any regrets. He doesn't even hesitate to kill, and he carries his name very properly, never shaming it in any way. He is the white king and others his pawns. And that is the reason why I respect him, and serve him. He didn't hesitate when he sold his soul to me in order to kill the persons, who shamed his family. I would do anything for him, for the sake of getting that unbelievable delicious soul. It was so tortured and teared yet he walked towards the light without looking back. Something so atinted yet so pure was rare...perfect for a bored demon to aim for.

**Indeed. He will be so delicious, and I won't hand him to anyone. He is **_**mine. I **_**will be the one to row him down to the river of death, dress him nicely and fill his coffin with blue and white roses, protect him until the very end, and then reach his soft pink lips with my own to taste everything of him.**

A sudden voice of a bell woke me from my daydreaming. I chuckled again.

_''He's calling me at this time... I wonder what will be his next request...'' _

And with that I started walking towards his room, my lips curled up in a slight grin.

_End of Sebby's POV_

I sighed in annoyance. How long it'll take to fucking walk to my office? He is a goddamn demon, shouldn't he be able to come to me within a blink of an eye?

_''Damn... how slow can he be?'' _I rose up from my seat, and sought outside from the snow covered window.

I knew I had been a bit too rude to my servants, but somehow I had been really _irritated _the whole day... and yes, I knew the real reason for it but no way I was going to accept it! I imagined how I'd try to explain it to my annoying butler, and how his handsome face would change into a grin, and next he would laugh, and say something really arousing... no. Just no.

_''...As if he'd understand anyway...'' _I sighed. I don't know why but since the first we met, I have felt this irritating, somewhat heavy aura around him everytime I see him.

I kind of like they way his sharp eyes pierce my body and explore it completely. I like the way he smiles sometimes, and the way his attractive voice hits my ears and makes me shiver. He has made me... too irritated.

_''Damn, my head is a mess! It's __**his **__fault! I can't think straight...'' _

But even if I know it's his fault, I can't help but like these strange feelings he makes me feel. Everything had changed since Sebastian came to this household...every day was all messed up and strange things kept happening since _he _came.

_Sebastian..._

Only his name was enough to make me feel weird. Butterflies filled my stomach, and made my head very dizzy. Everything was all hazy and somewhat warm. I felt thrills hit my spine as I imagined him holding me in his arms and playing with my lips with his long fingers. I looked at my reflection in the window to see my blushed face and, my hair all messy.

Without even realizing it, I touched my lips with my fingertips. First I just massaged them, but then I pushed two of my fingers inside my mouth and made them wet. I looked at myself from the window while sucking my fingers, imagining the taste of _his _lips on them. I leaned onto the window while lowering my other hand to touch my throbbing crotch.

_''T-that bastard..'' _I moaned inside my head and closed my eyes while I continued my sinful play.

Oh, he would smirk, and lean to whisper something nasty in my ear before biting it a bit... Then he would grab my chin, lift it up and look straight into my eyes before leaning in and kis-

''My lord... you summoned me.''

I froze.

_''OH SHIT!''_

It was the only thing in my head as I heard him approaching me. I saw his reflection on the window, and blushed as crimson as I could when I saw his surprised face. Quickly I took my fingers out of my mouth and turned around.

He's standing perfectly, his hands on his sides, but even he couldn't hide his surprised face. His eyes were wide open and his lips were slightly parted. He's eyed me from the toes to my eyes. His gaze made me blush even more and I hid my face behind my forelocks.

''It... It took long, you lazy-demon...'' I said my voice cracking while I sat down and turned my head to the window. He didn't answer straight away which made the atmosphere even more irritating, but when he answered, his voice was as sharp and calm as ever.

''Pardon my slowness, my lord, but I had much to take care of since you've made everyone so restless today...'' He mocked me but I didn't dare to say anything against him. He's right, but usually I'd snap something back at him.

''So, what can I do for _my _lord to please him tonight?'' He continued with a smirk on his voice. Only that little line was enough to make me swallow and get aroused even more. I had forgotten my real reason to summon him so I had to make up one quickly so it wouldn't make him suspicious... not that I couldn't be any more obvious.

''I... want to take a bath. Prepare it to me immediately.'' I said turning to look at him which I found really hard. He was smirking as I had expected, but he kneeled at once, closing his eyes.

_''Yes, my lord...'' _

I only saw a flash of red eyes glowing before he disappeared. I swallowed hard as I felt him appearing behind my seat, and touching my shoulder. His touch burned and was enough to made me jump out of my skin. His hot breath touched my neck while he rubbed my tense shoulders with a skill; I could almost imagine him smirking evilly behind me. First I didn't dare to say anything, I only shut my eyes, but next he leaned in and slightly touched my earlobe with his long tongue which made me jump metres high.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' I screamed at the top of my lungs, and turned to face him. I froze again when I saw such a _hunger _in his red eyes as he licked his lips.

''Shh now, _bocchan. _You don't want to wake everyone, don't you?'' He asked and leaned to touch my cheek. I couldn't believe this. What was he doing? Why was he touching me? This... wasn't real. He hated me right? He only wanted my soul...Didn't he?

I swallowed again while he rubbed my lips. He moved his hands back to my shoulders, and started to rub them again. I closed my eyes and turned my head back forward and let him do it. It felt so good, and relaxing. His hands were skillful and strong, but not too harsh. He moved them up to my neck where he used his thumbs to make a circular move. Next, without warning, he touched a certain spot near my ear.

''Ah...'' I let out a small moan which made him freeze immediately.

I blushed again, and turned my head down again. Next I heard a small chuckle before I felt his breath on my skin once again. I could almost imagine his face when he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out and touched my neck. I opened my eyes wide open in shock while he kept licking my skin.

''N-no... Sebastian, stop it...'' I said and tried to get away from him but he held me in my place. ''What are you doing?'' I repeated the question, and tried to yank his hands away from me. He stopped and leaned as close as he could, lifting my chin higher so I could see his glowing eyes.

''I'm only obeying your order... I'm getting you clean...'' He said whispering and suddenly kissed me.

His kiss was just like I thought It would be. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and explored every inch and place it could reach. This time I didn't resist, but I intertwined my hands around his neck and _pushed _him closer.

His eyes widened a bit as I kissed him back. He smirked into my mouth, and we parted. I was all breathless but he didn't look like it at all. He only licked his lips and kissed my sweaty forehead. I looked into his eyes and tried to read his mind which I found impossible.

''Sebastian... what's gotten into you really. Answer me, that's an order.'' First he looked like he wasn't going to answer but it was an order so he needed to be honest. I wanted to know the answer yet I was afraid. He moved away and kneeled. He took off his right glove and showed our contract mark.

''We're bonded by this contract, and it chains us together. I feel very attached to your soul, and since you're human, I knew you would eventually feel this way... You feel irritated wherever I'm around, don't you?'' He asked seriously, his eyes once again piercing through me. I nodded slowly, and blushed again but I didn't look away. He looked at me and sighed. He stood up, and reached me to touch my cheek.

''...Your souls is really rare, and extremely delicious. I can smell the sweet scent of it, and wherever I touch you, I can feel it calling for me. It makes me hungry, and yes... I do desire it. It makes me crazy just to think about it, and when I'm with you and you look this defenceless... I lose my control. _Bocchan_, these feelings you feel are all because of the contract, so it would be best if you don't show this side of you to me...Just to be safe. I can't guarantee that can control myself if you're like this.'' He stopped caressing my cheek and moved away his face unreadable. _So cold..._

It felt painful, like a knife that stabbed my heart, but unfortunately he was telling the truth. The only thing he wanted was my soul. Only my goddamned soul. If I could, I'd tore it off of me, and threw it to his feet. Everything was filled with my anger but somehow... it was so sweet. So bittersweet.

Next I heard a mad laugh that came from my own mouth. He only stared at me while I laughed so much that tears gathered into my eyes. Then I stopped laughing, and looked at him. I really felt like killing him, but I knew I couldn't... yet there was one thing I _could do. _

''Yes. That's better for me that your filthy hands won't ever touch me again.'' I said coldly and stood up. I was so small compared to him but somehow I felt strong as I stood in front of him.

''Kneel.'' I said which he immediately obeyed. He looked down, but I forced his lovely face up by grabbing his black hair.

''Sebastian...'' I said my voice dripping poison. ''You _will _obey me. You're not ever to _lie_ to me in any case. You're always to follow me, and never leave my side. You _will _protect me from any harm, and be my butler...as long as it takes for myh to get my revenge... until the very end you are to stay by my side.''

His eyes glowed again, and his lips are curled into an evil smile.

_''Yes... My bocchan.'' _He kissed the palm of my hand and smiled sweetly.

I hesitated a while before pulling him into a kiss. I pulled his hair as strong as I could, but his face didn't change a bit, he didn't even close his eyes. I caressed his lips with my own before I sank my teeth on his lower lip, making it bleed. When I pulled away my lips were red by his blood. I licked my lips and tasted his bitterly-iron blood.

His blood flowed to his chin and to his white shirt, which redded immediately. His face was calm yet I saw how the hunger filled him in instant. It was his punishment, and I knew that when he saw blood, the lust would be really painful to overcome, but I didn't care. It kinda suited him, to see him in a situation when he wanted something so much yet he couldn't have it... I smirked at him and turned.

''Leave.''

He bowed again and without any words, he walked to the door and closed the behind him. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, and then I fell to the floor. I couldn't let myself cry loud, so I bit on wrist, making it bleed.

I hated it. This feeling of being rejeced filled my body, filled my mind, leaving everything blank. So everything I have felt for him was only because of the contract? I loved him because I have sold my soul to him? I knew he was lying when he said that he only felt attachement for my soul, but because he couldn't lie...It was so...twisted.

I ripped the eye-patch off so harsdly it made a small wound above my eye. I felt as the blood dripped down to my cheek but I didn't care. I laid quietly and listened the night. i could still feel his lips on me, his blood inside my mouth. Again, I touched my lips, and pushed one finger inside. I closed my eyes and chuckled. If he wanted to play, I would give it to him. And I _would _win.

_''...Sebastian... Didn't I tell you not to ever lie to me?'' _I thought, and soon I fell asleep, dreaming about him.

_End of Ciel's POV_

**''That damn brat!''**

I cursed loud and smashed my hand through the man's stomach. He letted out a small whimper before falling to the ground. I tasted his blood which I immediately spat out.

''Disgusting...'' I muttered and turned around.

The bulrglars were all dead already. Sometimes it pisses me off when they die so easily. I wasn't the most blood-lustful demon there can be, but _he _makes me jusr go crazy sometimes.

When he bit my lip, I really felt like devouring him at the spot. He enjoyed to punish me since he knew that seeing blood, tasting blood, smelling blood makes me really irritated. Well, it wasn't easy to lie to him since our contract doensn't allow that, but I only told the half truth. I couldn't possible tell him how I really felt. Well... It's not like I knew how I really felt myself. Bocchan was really precious to me, but it wasn't only the contract and the desire of his soul... I wanted him.

I desired his body, his noble, beautiful form which was more purer than most of the people. I knew of his desires, but somehow the demon side of me told that by taking him, our relatinship would change. How could I eat him then anymore when I was all attatched to him? How could I continue with our 'contract' if I really came to love him? Could I, the demon, love anyone? All these quiestions made my head go so chaotic.

I turned to look at the big mansion, and saw the light inside his room. Soon, I'd have to go and prepare him to sleep. Soon, I'd have to go and face him again, my lovely bocchan.

The night howled around me, and the wind danced on my skin as I wiped the blood away from my face. I caught a lovely scent of roses from the wind, the scent of innocent, untouched soul I desired more than anything. My eyes shone red while I started walking towards the mansion where my treasure dwellt.

Anything wouldn't satisfy me easily, so I was still so hungry, and hungrier I have become by the time I have spent with my bocchan. Soon it would be a problem, and then I'd to go to look for someone who would fill my hunger, because I didn't want to hurry this. I would enjoy my bocchan slowly before eating him completely.

He was mine, and mine alone, and I would enjoy his screams of pain before taking his soul. I smirked at the night and looked at the small light coming from the window of his room.

_''Sooner or later, my bocchan... It will become impossible to stay away from you.''_

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: Ohh, finally this is ready! Christmas and New Year are over now, and school will start soon :D Yay! Anyway, what do you think? I myself LOVE Sebastian, but somehow Ciel is so sweet and cuteee... I'm sorry for the possible mistakes(I, the lazy ass, didn't bother to check them too many times) so please review and tell me what you thought of this! THANKS FOR READING! and HUGE THANKS FOR ardentes, who helped me to fix the mistakes!<br>**


	3. The Liar

_**Warnings: Yaoi (Means BoyXboy) Plus slight violence and swearing! Don't like, don't read!**_

Rain: I am so sorry my dear readers! I have been stuck with my exam weeks and stuff and somehow my betareader haven't been contacting me even if I have tried to! Anyway, this chapter has been ready for a month but I wasn't sure if I should publish it without my betareader but I couldn't wait any longer so...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second: Liar<strong>_

_''Clowns lie, demons tell truths, humans pretend.''_

The week rolled on peacefully. Bocchan returned to normal, but he didn't summon me as much as he used to. He wasn't avoiding me, but he wasn't paying attention to me either. He didn't complain much, but he focused on his role. He progressed much on his studies, and learned how to dance walz. I was somehow... really proud of my master, but somehow I got a bit bored because nothing-I mean _nothing, _has happened in a while.

Usually we'd have some murder case to solve or the Queen would sent him a letter and tell something interesting. It had been many weeks since anything like that had happened, and gotta say that I'm literally _starving! _Having him around me makes me uneasy!

Every nigth I prepare him a bath, and wash his back. Everytime I touch him, even slightly, I feel something burning inside my veins. And such a desire, such a _lust _to touch him more, to make him scream-in both pleasure and pain, filled my head and I needed all my willpower to stop myself.

''And for dessert we have an apple pie with my own special vanilla sauce.'' I finished, and watched when he took a small bite of the the main dish. He nodded as in acceptment, and I started taking the other dishes away.

_''He has such a small mouth... yet his teeth are perfectly white with no tains...'' _I thought while I studied him without him noticing.

And when he opened his mouth, I could see a glance of his small tongue which made me froze. Without even thinking I licked my lips, and imagined the taste of his own on them.

''...What are you doing, looking at me like I was the meal?''

I froze, and lifted my gaze to his eyes; I had lost myself in staring at his perfect small figure, and hadn't noticed that he had noticed me looking at him.

He had a playful smirk on his lips while he rolled the glass on them. Seducely, he stuck his tongue out and licked the edge of the wine glass and looked at me all the time. I felt a strong throb inside my chest, and felt my throat dry.

Then he took the glass off of his lips and laughed sweetly.

''Do you like my lips that much?'' He asked huskily, his eyes half close, leaning onto the table. I gulped, but forced myself to smile.

''They're just fine... if they weren't covered with food.'' I could see how anger filled his eyes in instant and he rose up so quickly that the glass fell to the floor and broke with a loud crash.

''I **HATE** YOU!'' He screamed and rushed out of the room leaving me standing there in a complete shock.

Slowly, after I got my senses together, I started cleaning up the plates and looked at the untouched apple pie that was left alone on the table.

With a sudden burst of anger I flung my hand and within a second the pie flew to the wall where it crashed into it and left a messy stain. My hands were trembling uncontrollable, and I needed to take a lean from the table. My head had started to ache again.

Somehow that brat made my head go crazy, and when I saw his deep blue eyes filled with that pure rage, for a second I was about to attack him. Ther desire to devour him was too great, almost unbearable. My eyes shone red again when I took my hands off of them.

I chuckled again, and looked after the place he had left. I touched the messy lefts of the apple pie, and licked the sweet topping from my finger.

_''Ah... I need to clean this mess up.''_

_End of Sebby's POV_

''THAT BASTARD!''

My knuckles gave a whimper as I smashed them onto the work table. My whole body was trembling in anger and I had done a nice job destoying my room. After calming down, I looked around my darkening room: One of the expensive flower vases had fallen to the floor and made quite a mess, my work table was also chaotic, all the papers had flown down and my bed's sheets were ripped off. I eyed my handwork for a moment before I walked to sit down on my armchair and I closed my eyes.

_''Damn... He makes me so irritated, too out of control. Now I need to call him to clean this mess up...'' _But in the end I didn't dare to call for him. I could only stare at the door and wait. Wait for him to prepare me to sleep.

_''He will eventually come... He will definitely come... I won't call for him, I won't...''_

But slowly seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours and he hadn't still came. I started to move uncomfortable in my place since my ass started to ache.

_''What the heck? Where the hell is he?'' _I thought really pissed up and slowly got to my feet. I walked to the door and pushed my ear to it; I couldn't hear a sound.

I walked back to the window and sought out; I couldn't see anyone. The mansion was grave quiet and it made cold shivers run down my spine.

_''It's late... but are everyone sleeping already? Should I just go sleep myself? ...Won't he come if I call him?''_

I ended up walking aroud in my room, and my patience grew out. I decided to go for a ''walk'' as an excuse to go look for him. I knew I'd walk to him sooner or later, so I walked back to the door and quietly opened it.

I sought to the empty and dark passage; I couldn't see anyone or see a glimpse of a light anywhere. Hesitating I moved away from the door which I left open to see my way back. I started walking through the passage only moonlight lighting my way since there were no candles anywhere.

It was blizarre cold so I wrapped my green jacked tighter around my shoulders. I trembled even thought I was fully dressed.

I could hear my own foot steps more clearer by the time I walked deeper into the dark mansion. The passage seemed endless but soon I got to the door to the hall. I had never thought of it, but the mansion was huge and the night made it look like a ghost house; it frightened me a bit. I opened the door which made a loud creak that echoed in the walls. The hall was empty but luckily the moonlight gave me enough light to see.

_''Hmm.. where would he be at this time? Outside watching for introducers or still in kitchen cleaning up the mess I made?'' _I was a bit scared of the thought of going outside where all kind of dangers dwellt inside the thick darkness so I decided to go to the kitchen.

It took a while to find the right door, but in the end I managed to find the kitchen that appeared to be empty.

_''...It's fresh clean... He has been here!'' _I thought while smelling the scent of chlorine and dish soap. I touched the cold top of the newly washed table, and turned my back.

I reached form the dining room, and the living room; he was in neither of them.

I even went as far as peeking inside my servants rooms, but horrified, I found out that they were also empty! I started to get a bit afraid and frightened because the whole mansion seemed to be _empty. _It was like all my servants plus Sebastian had vanished into the air just like that while I rampaged inside my room.

''...But... They can't leave me here!'' I almost shouted but my voice was fragile and as quiet as I had whispered.

While I listened the silence an horrible idea hit my head.

What if Sebastian finally got enough of me, and left? What if he didn't want my soul anymore? Those thoughts were painful, because he was the pillar where my world was built. If he fell, my world would crumble down and stop having a meaning. I realized that Sebastian _was my life. _Without him I'd soon lost everything once again and die pathetically. Quickly panic rised inside my head and I started running.

_''He must be outside! He can't leave me! He can't...!'' _

I pushed the front doors open, and for a second, a cold wind flew through my body and made me shiver. It was pitch black; I couldn't see a thing. The wind howled in the trees and made them tremble. It was so noisy... yet I was so scared. I needed to find him now!

I breathed hard before I gathered air to my lungs to scream:

_**''SEBASTIAN! WHERE ARE YOU! COME HERE IN THIS INSTANT! IT'S AN ORDER! DID YOU HEAR ME,YOU DUMNASS? I NEED YOU!'' **_

My scream echoed horribly in the large yard of the mansion. It scared couple of birds away and sure, if there were any burglars, they heard me. I breathed hard, and listened. Nothing answered, nothing came. I fell to my knees on the hard steel, and it made my knees bleed, but I didn't care. Why should I care now when he wasn't here to care? Why should I live if I couldn't obtain my revenge? What should I do with my torn up life?

I wanted to laugh at the bitterness but... somehow I felt like crying. Tears didn't appear, but it hurt so much from inside, like someone was tearing my heart off of my chest. I pressed on my aching chest and closed my eyes. The wind sure felt warm on my face...It had a lovely scent on it.

_''...May I ask you why are you here alone, bocchan?''_

I could have died in a heart attack when I suddenly heard his words. In instant I opened my eyes, but I saw no one. For a moment I thought that it had only been wind playing tricks...but then his voice spoke again:

''You're gonna get a cold if you stay outside like that...Should I get something that will warm you?'' I turned around and saw him standing in front of the open doors.

His face was curled up in a slight smile, but somehow...this time it wasn't mocking. I looked at the mansion behind him; suddenly it had became so lively once again. I could see many lights, and sounds of people speaking, a smell of food and fresh smell of clean dishes filled my nose. It was like... with him, the mansion became _alive._

I think that my face looked a bit surprised, but I got up to my feet. I couldn't say anything, but I hid my pain behind my back... yet I was so happy to see him.

Sebastian didn't say anything anymore, but waited quietly as perfect as always. I coughed and smiled at him.

''I want you to warm me.'' It was a clear order so he couldn't disobey, and he immediately bowed his head a bit.

Softly and caring, two strong hands intertwined themselves around my body and embraced me. He buried his face into my neck and blowed his warm breath to it. It tickled a bit but it was not bothering. I sighed and inhaled his scent.

_''He's so warm...Like a real human. I can feel his heartbeat...He's really here now.'' _I felt a bit fainty which he noticed when my knees almost gave out.

''Bocchan, you're tired. Let me carry you to your room.'' Usually I would have disagreed and said not to touch me, but I barely nodded and let him carry me. I was completely worn out, and exhausted.

It didn't take long when he carried me back to my room where everything was already prepared for my sleep. I caught a nice smell of hot milk, and the cushion felt so warm on my skin when he lowered me down to sit on the edge of the bed.

''I have prepared a hot milk for you... Would you like to have some?'' He said and turned to move away, but I grabbed his hand. For a second everything stopped. We only stared each other, he me and I him. It could have lasted forever if he didn't sigh and gently remove my hand.

''You're gonna get sick if I don't give you something hot to drink...'' He said and served the milk. It was so delicious, tickling my nerves. While I sat drinking, he slowly started to remove my clothing. His hands didn't tremble, but there were a new tenseness in his movements. He moved so gently like he was afraid that I could broke into pieces.

I didn't resist when he stripped me naked, I only focused on his handsome face which focused on stripping me. When I was clotheless, he stopped a bit. I could see as his eyes flashed hungrily while he quietly studied me. Next he started to dress me, but somehow his hands weren't working, but he managed somehow. He only dressed me into a white shirt and underwear yet he was not hiding his desires anymore; he was looking at me with such a lust-filled eyes. It made me reach his cheek and I forced him to look up.

''What's wrong?'' I asked and rubbed his cold cheek. I hated it when he showed no expression on his face but next he chuckled.

''I... just thought how beautiful my bocchan really is. But beautiness is foolish as you know.'' I knew it was true but when he said that I was beautiful, I couldn't help but feel so happy. My face melted and showed my true feelings for him. With a slow movement, I kissed him.

_'' If that kiss only could last forever... If I only could keep you here forever with me I'd gladly do that, and after that I'd give you my soul if you still wanted it.''_

End of Ciel's POV

_Ah, he's kissing me again..._

He only needed to pull me closer, and press his hungry, yet small lips on mine, and here we go again. I thought he wouldn't ever again touch me, yet here he was, kissing me so desperatly. Maybe my bocchan really had fallen into the sweet trapt of desire. I knew that humans were weak for pleasure, but my bocchan had always been so... confident about everything. He never hesitated, only walked forward not looking back. Right now he was giving into his needs, but yet again, my bocchan was a child with a heart more older than most of his genre. He was no longer a child who's not capable of taking care of his needs.

_But..._

His eyes widened when I kissed him back. Immediately he tried to push me back, but I held him from his wrists. I waited for a couple of minutes, next he was all breathless and weak. I pulled away, and smiled at him, still holding his hands.

''Soft...How about this?'' I whispered and stuck my tongue out of my mouth.

He let out a whimped, but when I licked his lower lip, he suddenly gave in and let me do everything I wanted; he opened his mouth for me.

My tongue explored his small mouth wholly, not letting a single place unfilled. He clung onto my shirt, and his eyes were tightly closed, and his cute face was reddening all the time. It made me chuckle and want to tease him more.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but the taste of him... was too delicious. His soul... his sweet, pure soul...I could almost taste it yet it was so far away from my reach. His body was heating up while I continued sucking his lips till they were swollen. When I let go of him, he was already panting, breathless... and way too aroused.

I couldn't help but to swallow as he opened his eyes. I think I haven't ever seen as beautiful and innocent sight in my long life... Suddenly I felt my own desires growing inside my body. Suddenly it was more tempting to have him that having his soul. I wanted him! More of his beautiful body and his sweet moans!

_More... I want more..._

''S-sebastian... Ah! D-don't...Mmhh!''

I couldn't control it anymore, I just simply couldn't and didn't want to. I tore his white shit wide open, making him gasp in shock. I smirked at him, and played with his already erected small nipples. Bocchan let ouf a gasp which was filled with burning need. Oh, he was so eager now!

I loved his moans, loved the way he clung onto my shirt while I pushed him down on the bed, and basically sat on him. His body was rapidly trembling yet he wasn't pushing me off. Did he also want it? Want it so badly he felt like shattering?

At the moment I didn't care what _he _wanted, I only moved by my own desires.

This stupid, little boy had made my life turn into a real hell. He had ordered me around, made me do stupid things, made me teach him every damn thing, protect his weak body, and listen every fucking thing he had to say to make me irritated. I had held them inside me too long. Hadn't he done this on purpose anyway? He had kissed me, and then pushed me off... Wasn't this what he wanted? Hadn't he seduced me? Didn't he want to make me angry? Feel helpless when I couldn't ease my desires?

He made me feel like rampaging, killing, tearing, torturing... yet I couldn't have any of those sweet things. And I could see how he enjoyed teasing me, how he stared my face to see if I was showing some expression or weakness... yet I had hold everything inside. Every damn feeling he made me feel.

_Heh... Maybe he's even more demonic than I am._

''Sebastian?'' Ciel eyed me with fear in his eyes when I had suddenly stopped. I was still holding his wrists, pinning him down.

Oh, it would be so easy to ravish him now. Make him feel both pleasure and pain, teach him what it meant to play with fire, show him a true look of a demon. I could almost imagine his terrified expression which would please me much more than anything... yet I wouldn't. I smirked at him, and let go of his wrists. He looked confused and sat up in front of me.

He was very beautiful, and his body was desperately calling for me; I could smell it on his skin. My smile was ice sweet while I gently rubbed his fine skin of his cheek.

Then I leaned to kiss him on the forehead and made him sigh in relief.

Then my smirk widened.

**''I... really hate you, bocchan.''**

I could see how his eyes widened wide open in shock. He knew I couldn't lie; I told no tales for my bocchan. I could see how his desperation tried to push itself through those eyes, to make his expression change, to make him cry but he managed to hold them in. He only stared at me, and tried to find any lie in my words but they were absolute. I wasn't lying... completely.

I understood how large that hatred was inside my corrupted heart, but wasn't it a normal thing for a demon to hate humans? I was not any different...yet they were even worse than angels. Humans were all rotten and disgusting... that's why I feel no pity for being honest for this as disgusting boy...

_But he... He's my... My precious..._

He had stopped trembling, yet his expression stayed cold. Then he reached my hand and tore the glove off of my right hand. He kissed the contract mark and bit down on my skin. I gasped a bit while feeling his small, prefectly white and straight teeth devouring my skin, but I didn't move, I couldn't. He sucked the blood hungrily, biting more and more till the pain was enough to make me feel like exploring, yet I made no move to stop him.

When he was satisfied, he packed away licking his lips red by my blood. The contract mark was all bloody and ruined yet it didn't matter; it would heal anyway. Ciel smirked at me and wiped the blood from his face.

_'''You're such a liar, Sebastian... Still, I know I hate you too...''_

And with that I leaned down and kissed his bloody lips. He answered back by pushing me closer till our bodies were tangled together, and we both fell down on the soft mattress. We kissed a while but I could see that he wanted to wait for a better moment when we both had finally admitted our 'feelings' towards the others. His hatred was bittersweet, but 'hatred' was the closest emotion for love, and I knew exactly what kind of 'hate' he felt for me. I could read him more than I had expected to...It was kind of refreshing feeling.

I opened my eyes while we laid there together, and saw him staring at me. His big, sweet, blue eyes pierced mine, and locked into me. His breath was steady and warm on my skin, and just to feel it made me feel much better. I smiled at him, and curled up one of his forelock's. He sighed and slapped my hand away.

''Don't do that with that stupid smile on your face...'' He said and closed his eyes in annoyance. I chuckled at him, and pulled him closer; he didn't resist at all but leaned to rest his head in my chest.

''But I am a _demon _after alll...I love to tease you...'' I said and kissed his very tender and tempting lips.

''And I know what I am... _Ciel...''_

_''Oh, he's so sweet. He's so twistedly beautiful, and cold. His coldness is also somewhat warm...So sadistic, so masochist...Yet I __**love **__it.''_

_**Rain: Huh, finally! I wasn't really pleased with this chapter and I am so sorry if it's filled with mistakes but when my betareader contacts me, I'll fix them right away! The next chapter is nearly finished, but I think it'll take some time before publishing it! Anyway... THANKS FOR READING!**  
><em>


	4. The Suffocater

_**Warnings: Yaoi (boyXboy) Violence, and swearing. Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Others: Enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third: The Suffocater<strong>_

_''Did you honestly think you would get away from my webs when you have already trapped into them..?''_

Claude's POV

It was utterly dark. The curtains were closed covering everything inside the dark room, wrapping it into a completely darkness. It was midnight, fresh and as noisy as always.

Trancy's huge mansion stood quietly, it's household already sleeping. Anyone would've thought that the lazy, rich, fat heir of the Trancy's household would be already asleep, but no... my Danna-sama was not sleeping at nights... He never slept.

**''Nghh... More...I want More, Claude!''**

I would have sighed, but not to show him my annoyance, I didn't. How many times had we already done this? Three times? Four? I was not completely sure, but I couldn't disobey.

I smiled, and kissed his sweaty golden forelocks.

_''Yes...My Highness...''_

**''AH!''**

No matter how many times we did it, he stil wanted more. I kept thrusting in while holding his slim thighs up from the messy mattress. He was panting and moaning like a dirty whore yet his beautiful body didn't look slutty; it looked pathetic. My Danna was a small boy with golden hair and big sky-blue eyes. He was more angelic looking than anyone I have ever seen... but his personality was nothing like angel's. He was a **demon.**

_But still... Don't I desire him?_

He moaned loudly when he suddenly came dirtying our bodies with his seed.

_''And this is gonna be the end of this...'' _I thought and started to pull away when I was suddenly stopped by his hand.

He smirked now, and licked his pink lips.

**''More...''**

With speed, I pushed him down and pinned him under me while I buried myseld deeper into that delicious body. Even though I was disgusted to do this, I kept moving, pleasuring him every way I possibly could and he seemed to love it. He grabbed my shoulder, pushed me down, and kissed me, ah, so tenderly. He rocked his torso on me with the rhythm I thrusted in, and he kept using his legs to push me deeper.

I have ever been this disgusted with anyone... Never, ever... Yet I kept following his crazy orders which didn't sometimes have any meaning att all..

_..Don't I long for his soul? His specially torn soul which is corrupted yet untouched... _

I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that I was at my limits. Suddenly the pleasure crept closer, and I sped up. I took a hold of his hips, and slammed myself hard inside him.

**''Oh my... CLAUDE! I'm coming!'' **He screamed his eyes tigthly close while he held my shoulders when he came again and I felt his inner walls tightening around me.

I was so close... so darn _close. _I grit my teeth and moaned mutely his name:

_Alois..._

He screamed when I came inside his sweet ass, filling him completely. The boy panted a bit more than usually, and it worried me much so I moved my hand to stroke his cheek.

''Danna-sama...?'' I asked but then I realized that he had already blacked out.

The boy had lost his consciousness so I had a change to pull away. I stood up and turned to look at him. A small piece of moonlight showed his beautiful body yet I could see the white seed mixed with blood dripping out his ass.

I sighed and moved to take my glasses from the night table and I buttoned my white blouse, and pulled my black boxers from the floor. I moved to make him into a more confortable position and cleaned him with a wet towel I got from the bathroom. He muttered something in his sleep and turned to his right side but it only pleased me; this meant he wouldn't awoke before morning. I stood up and walked to the brown painted door. I glanced back at his sleeping figure and furrowed my eyebrows.

_He... really makes me so disgusted._

My Danna always sough for 'more' yet he couldn't handle it well. He spoke but he couldn't utter a word yet it was so desperate. He was a broken winded bird, who longed to fly but he couldn't. He could act all he wanted, but that didn't change the facts. I reached closer, and touched his cold cheek.

His breathing was steady and he looked rather adorable... but I could see straight into his real being: weak and scared. It made me want to vomit, and for a mere second my hand stopped before his throat.

_He's so... dirty! He soul reeks of dirtiness...It's nothing like pure or clean. It's black and corrupted, and probably won't even taste good._

_**''But still... don't I want it?''**_

I stretched up, and walked to the door, opening it, and closing it behind me.

I sighed. If he disgusts me so... why don't I just end this? I could easily kill him, break our contract and go find someone better. But something makes me hesitating. Something draws me into him... but I know I do not.. desire him that way.

_Then... Why am I doing this?_

No, I didn't know yet what I truly wanted. The only thing I wanted to obtain was so close but still so far, and in order to obtain that thing I needed my Danna-sama...

I could see how my eyes shone red while I walked through the passage of mirrors where all my reflections stared at me while I passed; they were all grinning madly, and it made me chuckle slightly. Yes, being a demon, a hungry demon, was not so easy at all.

I lifted my glasses up, and smirked into the darkness.

_Soon, my Danna-sama... Soon._

Morning was cloudy and dark, but fortunately it took a long time before Danna-sama woke up. Right after those blue eyes opened, he started to call me with such an annoying voice and I couldn't help but hurry. He had thrown Hannah out his room and I met her on my way there; her forehead was bleeding and she looked really hurt yet she smiled at me when we met.

I just nodded at her, and turned to face the wooden door before opening it. I took couple of calming breaths before I grabbed the handle.

His face was filled with childish anger and his eyes killed me right on spot when I stepped into the room. I bowed low and greeted him just to be hit by a pillow.

''Don't give me that shit! Where were you? I just woke up and saw that you had left!'' The boy screamed and stood up on the bed and looked really mad at the moment.

I raised my head up and fixed my twisted glasses back to normal. I looked at him with my eyes really choking him and suddenly he got quiet as an empty room. Suddenly the whole room's temperature dropped dead and it became cold. He shivered and wrapped his hands around his naked body. His big eyes were wide open while he stared at me, feeling the threatening athmosphere creeping closer to his bed.

I let myself enjoy his stinking fear before I calmed down.

''I am sorry my Danna-sama, but I still have my work as a butler of Trancy household and I just had to wake up early. My deep apologies if I have made you angry...'' I said and pushed the tea cart closer to his bed. Sulking and snorting he sat down on the messy bed and looked away from me. He was such a brat... he made always lose my temper and hiding it was almost impossible.

''What stupid shit have you prepared for me today?'' The young lord beamed at me, and looked ridiculously annoying. I started to tell him everything; from his breakfast to the afternoon's classes. He wasn't really listening, but quietly sipping his tea and looking out of the window.

The athmosphere was somehow... really irritating? He had suddenly became so quiet, I wondered why but tried not to let it bother myself. Suddenly I shut myself up when a glassy tear fell from the corner of his eyes.

Suddenly, Alois looked really _beautiful. _His whole existence looked so fragile, yet pitifully beautiful. He showed all his pure sorrow and pain inside his locked up heart. It was like he was exposing himself for me for the very first time. His skin was so pale... his lips rosy and blonde hair messy... He looked like an abandoned angel.

_Not that I care but... doesn't he look terribly lonely?_

Realization hit my head but I found him really... _attractive. _

''Danna-sama...'' I found myself whispering and touching his shoulder. He startled and turned to face me, but he didn't push me away. He only stared straight into my own eyes, his eyes filled with tears. Soon the tears made a small waterfall on his cheeks but he made no sound. Silence remained between us confusing yet I found it relaxing.

''Claude... embrace me.'' He suddenly said and almost made me sigh.

For a moment, I had thought that he really needed comfort, but what he really needed was only satisfaction for his desires. A huge disappointment hit my head and made me really angry yet I didn't show it to him. _''So... after all, he's just another dirty human, isn't he?''_

I nodded and bowed to him. He startled again as I started to kiss his neck and I drew a line with my tongue, touching his sweet spots. He tried to say something but I shut him up by covering his mouth with my own. I pushed him down on the messy bed and pinned his hands to his sides. If he wanted it, I'd give it to him, just like he wanted: rough and hard.

_Tch... Should I just kill you already?_

Still silencing him with my mouth I started rubbing him through his underpants while I kissed the life out of him. Soon his wet lips turned darker red and his breath was husky and low. When I started to reach for his ass, he suddenly tensed up. I ignored it and his weak struggle and I continued making my way to his asshole. It made me really furious, like an animal in heat, and I really didn't want to hear his cries... I caressed his butt and suddenly noticed him trembling madly. Still, I didn't pull away but slipped my tongue again inside his mouth when my index finger started to play with his already wet entrance. When I pushed it inside, his body jerked upwards in pleasure, or so I thought.

_**''NO!''**_

Suddenly I was pushed off and his scream echoed inside my head and the walls. I stared blanky at him. Now his beautiness had vanished and his face was horribly twisted angrily. He trembled all over and tears shone on his perfect skin. I realized that I had ever seen something so ugly yet surprisingly arousing sight. I blinked and fixed my glasses.

''My Danna-sama... I have to say that now I do not und-''

''SHUT THE FUCK UP!''

He was starting to piss me off, but even if I furrowed, he didn't look frightened a bit; somehow he looked extremely freaked out. He inhaled and started to yell with all he had:

''I SAID _EMBRACE_ ME! I DIDN'T MEAN YOU NEEDED TO FUCK ME! I JUST WANTED... ''

Abrubtly he shut himself up and covered his mouth with his hand. My eyes had widened because of immense shock. He had not wanted me to hold him like _that_? Not to satisfy only his body needs? He was still trembling but now he was also blushing madly. He looked down and tried to hide his embarrassement which made him look even more pitiful.

_He is... adorable._

That's all I could think. I could only stare at him unable to move or say anything. That awkward moment seemed to last very long and soon I felt myself getting back from the shock. I hid my true feelings and fixed my glasses again.

''...What were you saying, my Highness..?'' I wanted to know, I needed to know what he really thought. It wasn't enough if I could only guess his feelings; I wanted him to say them loud.

_I... want him?_

It was a pure shock to realize the meaning of those thoughts inside my head it almost made me gasp. I had been looking a bit down from his face, but now I stared right into his own which reflected all those emotions he tried to surpress. He stayed quiet and it annoyed me. I got impatient and rushed towards him. He started hard when I took a hold of his shoulder and shook him.

_**''Tell me!''**_ I merely roared at him and made him look even more terrified.

He trembled and shivered and tried to struggle away but I hold him in his place. I realized that the boy was really starting to panic and he didn't listen to me. He looked so weak at that moment...

Then I kissed him, and made his eyes almost pop out of his head. The kiss was rough and quick and soon I pulled away. We both panted hard and low but I still wanted to know the anwer, but only by glancing at his flushed face I noticed that the boy was helplessly clueless what to do in his pitiful situation. I realized that I wasn't going to get the answer like this so I changed my tactic.

I got to my knees and kissed his hand.

''Please, my Highness, tell me what were you about to say..?''

His eyes widened by my sudden gentleness and he melted right away with my words and act. He knew I really wanted something from him and nothing could please him more. He swallowed and sighed looking away.

''I just... wanted you to comfort me, like _really _comfort me... that's all.''

_He wants me._

And I kissed him again. And after that again, again, again and still it wasn't enough. He didn't struggle but intertwined his slim hands around my neck. When we were breathless enough, I pulled away only to swallow him inside my embrace. His tiny body rested against my chest and his face was against my shoulder. I tried to hold him gently but this time my hands were trembling. I heard him chuckling sweetly but it wasn't mocking, it was calm and lovely and it pleased me greatly.

We sat there and listened each other's heartbeat. He was slightly shivering but not because of fear, he wept. I didn't say a thing, I just held him as well as I could. Holding him was like holding something very fragile and shattering. He was like a glimmering dust, slowly fading away from my hands. He was a clean water, slipping through my fingers. Holding him made me want to hold him dearer, like I didn't want him to vanish.

Soon, he stopped sobbing and relaxed for me. He had wiped his tears off and I was glad since I didn't know how should I feel.

We stayed there and held each other, inside our little-big world, where were no contracts bonding us. That was the first time I didn't think only as my plaything, a mere food, a pawn in my game which would be my checkmate. I thought of him as something very dear, but easily forgotten. Like a god memory which would soon fade from my mind.

In the end, I was a demon, and demons don't find things attractive in the same way as humans do.

_But he... he's different._

It was hard for me. I had not been born as a demon, but after thousands of years I had grown to be one and demons do not love. They don't cherish. They don't care. They destroy, act and hide their trueselves. They play and win. Demons do not keep anything dear.

He hiccupted and made me startle. Suddenly he pulled a bit away and looked into my eyes. I could have gasped; he was smiling. So gently and lovingly that ever. So real, so true in front of my very eyes. He was so close, and this time I could feel his presence right there, on my lap. He was here with me, sharing this strange moment, sharing these uneasy feelings, making me feel so confused, making me want him, desire him... He was here with me at that very moment we tried to find our true feelings and that mattered more than anything he had ever done before.

''Thank you, Claude.''

He whispered and slightly kissed my lips. Then he stood up, fixed his ripped off clothing, walked calmly, tiptoeing to the bathroom door, opened it, stepped in, and closed the door leaving me sit there looking extremely stupid. After a while I heard the water splashing and I still hadn't moved.

Next I chuckled, almost too loudly. But I really _laughed_. For the first time in my very life. Tears gathered into the corners of my eyes but they didn'y flow. I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes. I felt... so different, but much better. So light. I stood up and cleaned up the mess we had made. Then I turned around to open the curtains and let the sun light wash the darkness away from the stuffy room-

I smiled at the bathroom door before I buried those feelings back deep inside my head, covering them away with my webs. I wouldn't show them so easily anymore... but still I felt like billions tons of weight had moved from my shoulders and I could keep working on, because now I knew I desire him and his rarely dirtied soul. I wanted it and that the reason I was still here.

I let the smile vanish when he stepped out of the washroom, his beautiful face expressionless and empty. He wore only that dirty blouce he had been wearing since yesterday but at least he was clean. I approached him and pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed.

''Now, Danna-sama, let me dress you for the day...''

He looked at my face for a while before he nodded coldly and spread his hands up in order to help me take the dirty shirt off which still smelt of his lovely heat of passion. We would go back to normal and cover these feelings inside us. It wouldn't work... I was his butler anyway, and he was my Danna. I would someday surely kill him and devour his soul after accomplishing the task I was supposed to do. Still I kept smiling behind his back when I started to undress his delicious, white-skinned body. Suddenly he turned around and pushed me to the bed, him on top of me.

Somehow his eyes looked really devouring and threatening for a while when he eyed me under him. He looked more serious than he had ever been and even with all that glory, his small hands which kept me in my place were trembling.

''Claude... because you have been skipping and disobeying lately... I shall _order _you again...''

He took a pause and eyed me as if trying to find a hint of a lie in my face but I stayed quiet. He stuck his pink tongue out, revealing our seal of contract. It shone in beautiful yellow when he made his orders.

''You are never to disobey me. Never to leave me alone. Never to trick me. You are my butler, the butler of this Alois Trancy till the very end!''

For a moment I thought he looked more like the God himself, shining with all that light and confidence but still he was trembling with fear and uncertainity. My lips curled into a smile and within a blink of an eye, I was on my knees in front of him, holding his tiny hand on mine.

I kissed his hand and made him startle a bit.

I could feel his pulse on my lips when it met his flesh. A sudden urge to bear my fangs and press my lips into his flesh hit my head, but I kept my calm and smiled at him again.

_**''Of course, My Highness...''**_

And then I knew... I would enjoy breaking him... so slowly yet so sweetly, hearing his screams. I was a demon and looking at him now was my everything. His eyes were slightly trembling while we stared each other. I knew he would cry... oh, so sweet and hard.

My little angel, better learn how to fly before jumping into the endless dream.

And we continued this same play every day, every morning, every night. We would continue till he would meet his glorious end, crying out while I sucked his soul out of him.

I licked my lips while eyeing his white neck right in front of me. I inhaled his scent in and made him startle again. I chuckled, but this time only inside my head.

_You are... precious._

_''Spiders shall always devour their preys whenever they're beautiful butterflies or ugly worms... it doesn't matter, the taste will always be the same.''_

* * *

><p><em><span>Rain: YAYY! FINALLY IT'S READY! Oh good lord... first of all, I LOVE this pairing and writing it was so much fun! I used to dislike Alois but I learn to like him. Claude is just awesome as always ;) Anyway, I need more reviews so I could make this fic better and develop as a writer because it feels like i'm stuck... Thanks for reading again! The next chapter will arrive as soon as I finish!<span>  
><em>


	5. Animal Instinct

_**Warnings: Yaoi (Boyxboy) and slight violence!  
><strong>_

_**ENJOY!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fourth: Animal Instinct<strong>_

_''...The smell of an aroused__prey made the hunter's mouth wet by desire and made its body tremble. Soon, it would devour his lovely meal and slowly enjoy it.''_

_Sebby's POV_

It was morning again. I had counted every night we had spent together after that one night...Every night he would wake me up to his usual cry because of his horrible nightmares, but this time, I'd be right beside him when he wakes. I would hold his fragile body with tenderness and embrace him till he'd stop trembling. I would be there and wait till he'd calm down, kiss him till he'd moan and then watch him fall asleep.

_Oh, he's so adorable... my master.__.._

_There's only one problem now..._

_How can I restrain myself from devouring him?_

''Sebastian... Could you stop glaring me? It makes me annoyed.''

I snap out of my thoughts and realize that I had spaced out in my movement. He was sitting on his work desk, papers in his hands, a lovely smirk playing on his lips while he eyed me. I found myself blushing a bit but managed to hide it quite well.

''I am sorry, my lord. I spaced out a little.'' I said and continued to pour the afternoon tea. This time it was a normal grey tea with no specialties but I added a small amount of caramel which made it sweet and the flavor would definitely please him.

Quickly I served the tea and made sure not to spill it. He shot another passionate glare at me before his perfect fingers took a hold of the cup and carefully he lifted it up to his rosy lips and tasted.

I made sure not to stare at him straight so he wouldn't notice but in reality, I was seeing everything. The way he drank his tea, the way he swallowed it, lowered the cup and wiped his mouth with a soft tissue. He didn't say a word but I could tell by his expression and by his silence that he was extremely pleased. He continued to do his Latin exercises while I cleaned up the big self.

Somehow, making him pleased had become a great addiction to me. I _wanted _to please him, make him utterly happy and fill him with greed; an immense greed for me. I wanted him to desire me, to rule me, to amaze me even more with that fascinating figure. Even if he was so small, he made me tremble by sweet shock every time he controlled the people around him like this was only his chess game he was sure to win. He only aimed for the best: to kill the king and win. And he led his pawns by the hands of a genius madman who would surely fall into his own madness and wither away like a beautiful flower.

I felt a painful chill hit my spine as I thought the deep color of his blue eyes. The loveable feeling as they pierced me without a piece of fear even if a real demon stood before him. They were filled with courage and stubbornness that made him shine like a holy priest but his heart was more corrupted, more unsatisfied than anyone's in the whole world. He would surely win and then…

_Then, he'd be entirely mine; completely and forever._

I couldn't wait for the time when his eyes would look at me for the last time before I'd kill him and eat his soul. Ah, he'd be surely the most beautiful being in the world.

Suddenly I felt a painful flinch inside my chest. I wanted to laugh. Even if I was a demon, I had a _heart; _a heart so black, and so swollen that it made a hole in my chest. And now that heart was trembling by the pain because I knew I was going to kill him.

_I love him… but I am a demon, and demon's love is sweet and filled with sins. He must understand that. He cannot be possibly thinking that I will spare him even if I love him deeply._

''Sebastian.''

By hearing him call my name with such a tone, I spun around to face him. He was smirking, his small feet on the table, and the exercise papers all around on the floor. I bowed and answered as I always did.

''Yes, bocchan. Can I help you with something?''

When I lifted my gaze, my eyes surely burned red by the desire of the demon.

He jumped up from his chair so quickly it fell with a loud noise. I barely had time to blink when he was in front of me; small but threatening. He looked up to me but somehow I felt small upon his burning gaze. He didn't make a move; he just started at me unmoving from his place. After couple of minutes it started to feel awkward so I made the first move. I kneeled down so we were face to face and slowly I let my fingers reach for his face and when it made a contact, I shivered while feeling his soft, perfect skin even through my gloves.

His eyes followed me while I caressed his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his nose, his eyes, and finally I ruffled his silky hair. My eyes were half closed while I touched him because I was already feeling so much just from touching him.

''Hmph…you have _lost _your dignity, _demon.'' _

My eyes snapped open by those words. Now he was smirking; smirking like a player who just won the special price. I furrowed but I wouldn't take my hands off of his head. He reached for my hair and pulled so much it hurt to lower me down. He bit on my ear and made it bleed.

Then he sighed.

''But… Do I have any use for a demon who has lost his honor as one?''

Those words sank into my mind, into my black bleeding heart and for a moment, I was filled with complete anger and fury. That moment I wanted to rip flesh, see as his face would darken by the pain, taste his delicious blood and eat him up. But I didn't do it. I only smiled sweetly at him and kept my ground.

''Whatever you say my lord…_but let me correct you only a bit…'' _My voice took a horrible tone as it changed threatening; he didn't blink an eye et that but he flinched as my form changed.

_Pain. _Pain was necessary all what came from hell. I felt my ribs breaking as my black wings pushed through my skin, my fangs cut my lip as they expanded, my hair was almost ripped off from my head as my horns came through my forehead and soon I was covered in blackness of my soul as it radiated through my very being; I changed and felt the ravenous desire growing only by the sight of my poor master.

A real demon stood before my bocchan and smirked at him, baring his teeth and stinky breath steaming from his mouth. Bocchan had not moved from his place but his expression had finally changed: He was as pale as snow, eyes locked on my direful figure which stood unmoving before his very eyes. His small legs were shaking and his skin was sweating; he swallowed. I enjoyed his fear, sucked the sweet scent of him inside and licked him all over with my red eyes. This time, he would surely respect me to the very last moment of his life.

''_I am a demon, for you to command. I am the sinner, but not a liar. I am the sheep in disguise, my dear shepherd. I am the beast, ready to tear you into pieces and take your soul…''_

He was close to faint, I could tell… but bravely he kept his ground which was really wise: I was not fully controlling myself at the moment and while I talked I needed everything to restrain myself.

Then I smirked; he had surely learnt his lesson. I bowed at him and kissed his trembling feet.

''_I am your servant, my love, ready to be by your side till the very end.''_

Bu those words he lost his consciousness and fell right into my bittersweet embrace. I chuckled while watching his unconscious face: there was still left that restless, afraid expression which wouldn't fade easily. I was utterly pleased now. _Now _he would remember this for the rest of his very life, till the glorious end what it meant to be loved by a demon. _Now _he would respect him, fear him as he should and love him as a human as my master. I held him down and watched as his white neck was revealed as his head fell backwards beautifully. I could see the throbbing vein, his pulse, his sweet blood flowing through him.

_How exciting._

I inhaled his sweet scent as I pressed my nose into his throat. He smelt of honey and something so cloying it made my mouth wet by the hunger. Oh god, how hungry I was. For a moment I was completely paralyzed while looking at my beautiful prey.

_I wanna taste, just a little. It won't harm anyone._

I bared my teeth and felt my eyes burning red by the hunger. I… wanted to _eat him._

For a fleeting moment my fangs touched the perfect skin of his throat.

_I dare not._

I pulled away from him, swallowed hard and fixed the mask back to my face: the mask of the perfect butler for him: _Only for him._

I carried him back to his room where I laid him back to his bed. There he lay, unbelievably beautiful in his lovably small figure yet I could see shadows under his eyes. It ruined his perfection and made me angry. Why would he be depressed? He was my master; he had everything he wanted. I wanted to shake him to wake him up to ask him, to make him answer why he looked so miserable even in his dreams but I dared not.

_If I wake him up now I might not be able to be the 'perfect butler' as I should be. And then I'd be breaking the contract and that would be the end of all…_

So I waited. I knew he wouldn't be sleeping forever; he had to wake up sometime soon.

_He has to. He was no other choices. He cannot stay asleep; his soul won't let him rest. Not before he gets his revenge against those who ruined his life. Not before he has filled his purpose to live._

But he didn't wake up. I waited many hours, and soon it became very dark. Suddenly everything was completely messed up. His schedule was ruined; he had not done his homework, his dancing lessons, met with the people he had meetings with, not eaten his dinner or had his evening tea. I sat beside him and watched him. He was surely breathing, so he was very much alive…but he was not moving; he was not waking up. It was if he didn't want to or as if he was locked inside his nightmare. But he was not.

He just wasn't waking up. Until now I had not tried to wake him, but now I changed my mind; he needed to get up. He needed to rule the household of Phantomhives. He needed to be my master and order me. He needed… he needed to live so he could continue getting his revenge.

''Bocchan…'' I approached him by calling him by his name. I felt his warmth under my hand as I touched his cheek. He was warm; too warm. Actually he was on fire. His blood was boiling.

I was so shocked for a moment I couldn't move. How had I not noticed his fever? I was his butler. I should have at least tried to wake him up when I got suspicious. I hurried up back to my feet to get cold water and medicine but suddenly I was stopped.

I turned around slowly to look at him. Bocchan's eyes were half closed and his face was totally flushed but his glance was strong; It looked like he'd be able to stand and challenge the whole world to fight to death but no, he lay still, his defensive look locked on me. I wanted to laugh because of sudden relief; he wasn't going to give up.

Gently I moved closer to release his grip from my hand.

''Bocchan, you should rest. I'll take care of yo-''

''_I am not that weak.''_

His voice cut me of like the sharpest knife. It silenced me completely and left me in a wonder how strong could a human be. He smirked and pulled me closer till our noses almost touched.

''_You're prohibited to say against me anything, demon. Do you hear me?''_

His touch burned on my skin; the seal of the contract was burning me. His glance burned a hole through my face and hit my soul. It threatened me a bit but I didn't show it. I merely smiled and pet his hair. Then, for a moment, my eyes burned red and the smirk returned back to his lips.

''Yes my lord.''

_Those words, so meaningless, so small, yet it bonded us together. It was like a chain between us, pulling us closer to the end…but we were together. That was all that mattered._

His expression told everything; this time I didn't need words as I roughly pressed his burning body back to the mattress while I pushed my lips onto his own. He moaned into the kiss and clung onto my back. I reached his crotch with my other hand while the left one played with his right nipple. He gasped loudly as I tore his clothes off of him with such haste.

''I am sorry, my lord. I no longer can resist the temptation…'' I moaned while I buried my head into his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind; he was already feeling so much.

For I was a demon, I was naturally good at sex since I knew the human body better than the most of the humans so I could touch every sensitive spot he had. I made small circles on his abdomen and made him shiver as my fingers slightly touched the tip of his leaking erection. He arched his back to buck his hips upwards to get more friction which made me smile wickedly. I enjoyed tasting him slowly yet I didn't give him the power to control the situation: I wanted him to beg for more, hunger my touch so ravenously and passionate he'd drown into the pleasure.

''H-hurry…'' He moaned while I stroked the sensitive skin of his cock. He wasn't moaning loudly for he was holding himself back for me, but it was only even more adorable. I chuckled as lovingly as I could and kissed his sweating forehead. _''Yes, my lord.'' _and with those words I kept touching him more sweetly, more hungrily until he cried out.

''_I'll keep repeating those words until he'll be completely satisfied; Over and over again, forever and for an eternity, until our bodies will turn into a pile of dust.''_

And when I finally thrust into him, he finally moaned loudly. His moans filled the dark room while I kept pounding into him. ''Good?'' I asked and kissed his throat and bit on it.

''Mh! Yes! It's g-good!'' He merely screamed and I kissed him.

I could see all of him under him even in the complete darkness for I was a demon and it was hard for me not to hurt him. He was so beautiful… like a shining pearl. His skin was so smooth and even covered by sweat he smelt like roses. I wanted to eat him, but at that moment I desired only _him. _His very being, his soul, his body, his mind: everything. I wanted to possess him so I kept him close till it felt like I could melt into him.

I muted my own moan but let out a small gasp with echoed in his ear at the same moment he reached his own climax.

''AH! …I'M COMING!'' He let his beautiful voice out the moment he came hard.

His body arched and trembled and the lovely warm feeling filled us both. I kissed him tenderly and let my body lean onto him. I felt good, so good I could die, but I wanted more so I stayed inside him. I was happy to notice that he was still hard so I slipped my hand down to stroke him gently.

''Sebastian…'' He moaned my name and intertwined his hands around me. He called me so sweetly…It was so arousing.

The moment I touched him, I became alive inside him again and I felt him tightening around me.

''Aah… My lord, this feels a bit too good.'' I murmured into his hair while I buried myself deep into him. He couldn't answer since he was too busy with moaning and breathing but the way he clung onto me told everything. _He wanted more._

I smirked and for a moment the moon shine touched my face as I looked at him eyes burning. I desired him so much it made me feel like burning, like he was trapping me into his own special booby-trap, ready to cut me into pieces and torture me so hard I'd drown in my own blood. He loved me. He wanted me. He owned me. He was my master and I'd follow his orders to the day of his death. It all was so… lecherous and delicious. I kissed his sweet lips once again before I let myself drown into his hot embrace.

''I want… I want more…'' He moaned when I pulled him closer until our noses touched. His eyes were filled with desire and his face was so red. He was so pitiful and so luminous in his beautiful form.

I giggled at his cuteness and licked his cheek and tasted the salt of his tears.

''_Yes… my love.''_

''_**Never again shall I find a human like he. Never shall I embrace anyone as lovingly as I held him.**_

_**Never again I'll love a human…as tenderly as I loved him. **_

_**For I was a beast and he the prey, I followed him till he finally closed his eyes the last time for the last kiss… **_

_**He tasted of rainy roses with the sweetness of tears.**_

_** His grave was filled with blue roses… for my lover for him was as black as my demon heart.''**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Rain: ...Okay. It was weird xD but this is the last chapter! I know i ended it badly but I really have no passion for Kuroshitsuji at the moment! Anyway, i enjoyed writing it and I still love sebastian 3 I hope you enjoyed it even a little and I'm so sorry for the possible mistakes! THANKS FOR READING THIS!  
><strong>


End file.
